The subject matter disclosed herein relates to industrial process control systems, and more specifically, to semantic zooming in HMI systems of industrial process control systems.
Industrial facilities, such as power generation plants, may include various interrelated equipment and process field devices. For example, power generation plants may include turbine or generator systems, and processes for operating and maintaining the turbine or generator systems. Certain industrial control systems may include a human-machine interface (HMI) system, in which graphical content associated with the equipment and process field devices of the industrial facility may be displayed. However, the graphical content may be displayed with a fixed size and only static content. It would be beneficial to improve HMI systems within industrial facilities.